Tentang Sebastian
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: Seperti judulnya, fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Sebastian, anjing Ciel. Bukan Sebastian yang sekarang jadi butlernya.


Tentang Sebastian

A Black Butler fanfiction

All Characters belong to Yana Toboso

.

.

.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Vincent, kepala keluarga Phantomhive sekaligus majikanku ini jalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Mana Ciel?" tanya majikanku gusar, Ciel adalah putra semata wayangnya sekaligus teman bermainku.

"Maaf, saya belum melihatnya dari tadi," Sahut Tanaka, _butler_ rumah ini, laki-laki tua dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai satu matanya.

"Cari dia!"

Tanaka membungkuk sebelum keluar dari ruangan untuk melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan majikanku.

"Sial!" majikanku mengepal tangan kananya dan jari-jari kirinya meremas kepalan tangan itu.

"Nguk nguk." Aku dekatkan diriku padanya dan kudorong tangannya dengan moncongku. Bisa kurasakan ke galauan dari aura yang di keluarkan majikanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, pastinya sesuatu yang buruk sedang menghampiri rumah ini.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas majikanku ramah sambil membelai kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku menatap wajahnya. Sebuah senyum dia berikan padaku. Wajahnya selalu terlihat ramah seperti biasa-biasanya. Wajah yang hanya menunjukan senyuman.

Tapi belaian lembut di kepalaku mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku merasakan itu, kecemasan, ketakutan dan getaran putus asa.

Aku memiringkan keplaku, aku bingung, tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia masih tersenyum seperti itu kalau belain tangannya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Majikanku tersenyum lagi, ah kenapa sih dia selalu tersenyum.

Dia berjalan dan duduk di sofa terdekat. Aku mengikutinya. Aku ikutan duduk di depannya. Sudah jadi takdirku selalu ingin berada di dekat majikanku.

"Kamu mengkhawatirkan aku Sebastian?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku menjilati wajahnya sebagai jawaban kalau aku bisa merasakan kegalauan di hatinya dan ingin menghiburnya.

"Ha ha ha ha-," Majikanku tertawa geli sambil mencoba menyingkirkan moncongku dari wajahnya. "Sudah-sudah, aku menyerah! Hentikn Sebastian!" pintanya.

Aku menghentikan aksiku. Kegalauan di hatinya sudah berkurang. Aku senang.

"Anak pintar!" pujinya.

Kujulurkan lidahku dan aku kibas-kibaskan ekorku.

Dia menatapku dan masih membelai keplaku. "Ok, ini rahasia, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" katanya padaku.

Aku masih tetap dengan aksiku semula mengibaskan ekor dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Sepertinya ada yang bermaksud mengenyahkanku," katanya lalu berhenti mengambil jeda. Dia seperti berpikir. Mungkin dia sedang mempertimbangkan akan melanjutkan ceritanya atau tidak. Pelan-pelan aku melihat raut wajahnya berubah sedih dan takut.

"Kalau hanya aku tidak masalah, yang aku takutkan kalau dia bermaksud mengenyahkan seluruh penghuni rumah ini, Sebastian!"

aku merasa iba padanya. Pekerjaan majikanku sebagai anjing penjaga ratu memang berbahaya. Sering kali beliau terlibat dalam masalah besar dan musuhnya ada dimana-mana. Andai ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakuan...

"Yang paling aku khawatirkan Ciel. Dia masih kecil. Dia tidak bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia terseret dalam dosaku-"

"Wauk!" potongku. Aku ingin bilang padanya aku akan menjaga Ciel dengan seluruh jiwaku. Aku pasti akan melindunginya. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Aku tahu dia tidak mengerti bahasaku. Tapi aku yakin niatku ini pasti sampai ke hatinya.

Majikanku lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Kali ini aku beralih posisi dari duduk jadi berdiri. Aku menyalak lagi. Kuperlihatkan tubuhku yang kekar. Hasil latihan jogging setiap pagi dan main lempar tangkap dengan Ciel setiap hari.

Aku bisa diandalkan!

"Wauk wauk." Aku kembali menyalak. Aku pamerkan suaraku yang latang, berat dan berwibawa ini. Semua orang pasti mundur selangkah begitu mendengar suara gonggonganku.

Vincent kembali tertawa. "Iya, iya aku tahu, Sebastian!" dia mengacak-acak rambut-rabut halus di punggungku. "Aku tahu kamu hebat!" pujinya lagi sambil beranjak dari sofa nya.

Majikanku berjalan keluar. Dia menuju pintu. Lagi-lagi aku kembali mengikutinya dari belakang sambil mengibaskan ekorku. Sampai kurasakan sesuatu yang janggal.

"Errr!" aku mengerang waspada. Bibir bagian atasku terangkat memperlihatkan taring-taring panjang dan runcing.

Vincent menoleh bingung padaku. "Kenapa, Sebastian?"

Ada yang salah. Ada yang tidak beres. Aku membalik posisi tubuhku. Menatap garang pada jendela panjang ruangan ini.

"Sebastian?"

Dengan indra pendengaranku aku tahu saat ini majikanku sedang mengeluarkan senjata api yang disembunyikan di balik bajunya.

"Grrr WAUK WAUK WAUK WAUK!" aku menyalak keras sambil melompat lompat dengan kaki depanku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku memberikan peringatan pada siapaun yang saat ini sedang mengendap-endap di luar.

Majikanku berdiri di sebelahku. Aku terus menyalak. Sekarang dia mengarahkan mocong senjatanya pada jendela kaca.

DORR PRANG

Bunyi letusan di barengi dengan pecahnya kaca jendela spontan membuatku melangkah mendekati jendela.

"HENTIKAN SEBATIAN! KEMBALI!" perintah majikanku.

Aku menurut. Aksi jagoan aku tunda untuk sementara waktu.

"Ayo cepat!" majikanku yang baik membukakan pintu untukku. Aku keluar duluan lalu disusul olehnya.

"RACHEL! TANAKA!" Vincent memanggil istri dan _butler_-nya sambil berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah ini yang panjang.

Aku berlari di depannya. Membuka jalan sekaligus jaga-jaga. Kalau ada orang di depan kami aku bisa langsung tahu dari indra pendengaran dan penciumanku.

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba. Kembali mengerang galak. Aku mencium bau darah. Aku mencium bau mesiu. Dan aku mencium bau benda terbakar dan asap hitam sudah berkumpul beberapa meter di depan kami.

"Tenang lah!" perintah majikanku. Aku menurut, tapi aku tetap tidak melepaskan kewaspadaanku. Ada orang asing di dekat kami. Datang dari arah depan.

Vincent berjalan mengendap-endap dengan tubuh merapat pada dinding. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan. Siap menembak.

"Err," semakin dekat. Orang asing itu semakin dekat keberadaannya.

DORR

Vincent melepaskan tembakan. Lalu dari dalam gumpalan asap aku bisa mendengar suara orang roboh dan bau darah yang mengalir.

Aku kembali berlari. Menembus asap tebal yang sekarang hampir menguasai seisi rumah. Majikanku hanya berlari dalam diam, mengikutiku dari belakang.

Kami berhenti di ruang tengah. Api dan asap belum mencapai tempat ini. Dengan indra penciumanku bisa merasakan keberadaan majikanku yang lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Rachel!" teriak Vincent

Dia langsung berlari menghampiri istinya.

"Rachel," panggilnya lagi.

Aku mendekat dan membaui tubuh Rachel. Percuma! Dia sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sedih, tanpa tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat. Vincent masih sibuk menggoyangkan tubuh istrinya. Dia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa istinya telah meninggal. Aku duduk di dekat mereka. Rachel yang berada dalam pelukan Vincent aku jilat wajahnya. Dia tidak melawan. Diam saja. Padahal selama ini dia selalu tertawa geli setiap kali kujilat wajahnya. Aku ingin menedengar suara tawanya.

Suara langkah-langkah kaki kembali terdengar lalu disusul dengan bunyi pekelahian. Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. _Butler_ Tanaka sedang berjuang sendirian melawan para penjahat.

"Sebastian periglah!" perintah Vincent.

"Nguk nguk," aku menolak. Aku tetap diam di tempatku dan menatapnya. Memohon padanya supaya dia tidak mengusirku. Aku ingin berada di sisinya. Sudah tugasku sebagai anjing keluarga Phantomhive untuk melindungi keluarga ini sampai akhir hayatku.

"Pergilah!" bentaknya, "pergi dan temukan Ciel. Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman!"

aku tetap tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatku.

"Pergi Sebastian! Pergi! Turuti perintahku!" Vincent membentakku lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Lindungi Ciel, Sebastian! Aku mohon-"

Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku ingin melindungi Ciel tapi aku juga harus menjaga Vincent. Tapi melihat wajah Vincent yang memelas karena memohon, aku putuskan pergi mencari Ciel dan membawanya pergi jauh dari sini.

"Wauk wauk!" aku mengongong beberapa kali, menyampaikan salam perpisahan lalu pergi meninggalkan Vincent.

Aku kembali berlari sampai kulihat _butler_ Tanaka yang sedang melawan dua orang penjahat.

Kasihan _butler_ tua itu. Sehebat apapun dia lawannya jauh lebih muda darinya dan mereka membawa senjata. Aku bantu dia dulu sebelum pergi mencari Ciel.

Aku berlari sekuat ternaga dan menerjang salah seorang penjahat.

Aku berhasil merobohkannya. Dia terjatuh dengan tubuhku menindih tubuhnya. Aku tidak menyiak-nyiakan kesempatan. Langsung kugigit lengan tangannya hingga taring-taring ini menyobek dan menembus masuk ke dalam kulit musuhku.

"ARGHHH!" Dia menjerit kesakitan. Sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan lengannya yang kugigit. Usaha sia-sia. Rasa sakit karena gigitanku membuatmu lemah, tahu!

BUK

Argh sial! Dia mulai memukuli tubuhku dengan tangannya yang bebas.

BUK BUK BUK.

Sial! Tapi aku harus bertahan.

Tanaka berdiri di belakangku entah sejak kapan. Dia menarik tangan penjahat yang bebas yang dia gunakan untuk memukuliku.

"Pergilah Sebastian, mereka biar aku yang tangani!"

"Wauk," aku menyalak sekali lalu pergi. Tidak akan aku sia-siakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tanaka.

"Habisi anjing sialan itu!" teriak seseorang dari mereka yang sedang melawan Tanaka.

Aku merasakan kehadiran orang asing lainnya dari arah depan. Mungkin mereka memberi perintah pada teman-temannya yang baru datang.

Aku tidak peduli, terus berlari.

DOR

bunyi letusan senjata api terdengar. Sepertinya tembakan itu ditujukan padaku. Sayangnya meleset.

DOR DOR DOR DOR

tembakan-tembakan lain kembali dilepaskan. Aku terus berlari, lebih susah menembak tagret yang bergerak dari pada yang hanya diam.

Bunyi tembakan itu terus terdengar. Semakin lama semakin sering dan semakin banyak.

DOR

kurasakan tubuhku seperti di hantam sesuatu.

Aku terjatuh. Pelan-pelan mulai kurasakan rasa perih di tubuh ini.

Rombongan penjahat yang tadi menembakiku datang mendekatiku.

"Anjing sialan!"

seseorang dari mereka menghunusku dengan belati.

"KAING" aku menjerit kesakitan. Manusia biadab!

Setelah menusukku dan melihatku yang kesakitan mereka berlari dari hadapanku.

Kalau mereka pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja, mereka salah! Aku bukan anjing biasa. Aku anjing keluarga Phantomhive. Luka seperti ini tidak akan menghentikanku.

Aku paksa tubuhku berdiri melawan semua rasa sakit yang ada. Lalu mulai aku gerakkan kaki kanan depanku satu langkah ke depan

Sakit!

Ku tarik selangkah lagi kaki kiriku dan kaki kanan belakangku. Lalu kaki kanan depan dan kaki kiri belakang.

BRUK

aku terjatuh lagi.

Nafasku mulai tersenggal-senggal. Pandanganku mulai mengabur.

Gawat! Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku harus menemukan Ciel dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Aku harus berdiri!

AYO BERDIRI TUBUH SIALAN! AYO BANGUN!

Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa. Sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi. Kaki-kakiku hanya bisa bergerak seperti anjing sekarat. Sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhku. Aku terus berjuang dan berjuang meski tahu hasilnya sama saja.

Makin lama untuk menggerakan kakiku makin terasa susah. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya. Detak jantungku mulai melambat. Untuk menarik nafas juga susah.

"Sebastian!"

Dengan mataku yang kabur aku bisa melihat sosok Ciel yang berlari menghampriku.

"Sebastian!" dia mengguncang guncang tubuhku.

Lari, lari tuan Ciel. Lari lah! Tolong lari sekarang juga.

La...ri...

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian...

"Sebastian!" Ciel memanggil dalam mimpinya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai sesuatu di udara yang kosong.

Sebuah tangan menangkap tangan itu dan mengenggamnya erat. "Tuan muda, Anda memanggil saya?"

Ciel membuka matanya, kaget.

"Sebastian!"

"Hamba disini Tuan muda."

Ciel mengatur nafasnya sambil memandang ketakutan pada wajah _butler_ yang berdiri mebungkuk tepat di depan matanya.

Ciel bukan ketakutan pada orang di depannya. Dia ketakutan pada mimpinya.

"Anda bermimpi buruk lagi Tuan?" tanya _butler_-nya. Dia melepas tangan Ciel dan mulai menuangkan _Earl_ G_rey_ ke dalam cangkir.

"Apa yang anda takutkan, Tuan? Saya akan selalu di sisi tuan. Saya akan datang ketika tuan menyebut nama saya, kapanpun dimanapun." Sebastian memberikan cangkir berisi teh pada majikannya.

Ciel menerima cangkir itu. Menikmati aromanya sebelum meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku tidak memanggilmu. Aku mamanggil Sebastian yang lain," jawab Ciel ketus.

Sebastian mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir sebentar dan dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau saya carikan anjing lain yang sama persis dengan anjing tuan muda sebelumnya?" tawar Sebastian.

"Tidak!" bentak Ciel spontan, dia sendiri sampai kaget kenapa dia membentak seperti itu. "Tidak perlu! Aku hanya butuh seekor anijng saja. Aku tidak butuh dua Sebastian." tolak Ciel.

"Saya senang mendengar itu, saya tidak suka ada anjing lain di rumah ini selain saya dan mengabdi pada majikan yang sama." balas Sebastian.

"Yah, itu benar. Satu anjing saja cukup." Ciel menatap lekat-lekat _butler-nya._

Sebastian itu nama yang dia berikan pada iblis yang sekarang menjadi _butler_-nya. Ciel tidak memberikan nama itu sembarangan. Dia punya alasan menganugrahkan nama yang berarti banyak dalam hidupnya itu. Nama yang mewakili kenangan indah ketika keluaganya masih utuh. Dan nama yang terus mengigatkannya pada kesetian pada majikan sampai maut menjemput. Dia berharap Sebastian yang sekarang akan setia padanya seperti sebastiannya dulu.

Makasih sudah mau baca cerita ngawur ini. Aku coba menceritakan kejadian hari pembantain orangtua Ciel dari sudut pandang si anjing. Pastinya banyak ngarangnya dari pada benernya. *Maaf Toboso sensei sudah merusak karya besar Anda*

mind to review...


End file.
